Demain au son de ta voix
by Lyne-chan
Summary: Enfermé dans les sous-sols de l'église, Godric pensait. Au-dessus de lui, le tumulte désordonné de la messe que dirigeait Steve Newlin. Dans cette cacophonie infernale s'élève alors une toute petite voix, fluette et enfantine...


Première fanfiction sur True Blood (que je ne possède pas, tout revient à Charlaine Harris et blah, blah, blah, comme dirait cette chère Pam), je m'en remets donc à votre clémence et attends vos avis avec autant d'anxiété que d'impatience.

Avant que vous n'en commenciez la lecture, j'aimerais vous expliquer le pourquoi de cette petite histoire... Arrivée à la fin de la saison deux, j'ai tout de suite accroché au personnage de Godric, si mélancolique et torturé, une figure assez emblématique qui rassemble charisme, sex-appeal et fragilité dans une seule personne sans verser dans le James Bond ou dans le mélodramatique d'opérette. Comme tout le monde s'en doute, j'ai été déçue de le voir disparaître si vite, quoique sa mort avait quelque chose de très beau dans ce qu'elle avait d'inévitable et de dramatique. Mais questions esthétiques mises à part, j'aurais sans doute préféré qu'il ne disparût pas si vite!

C'est une des premières raisons pour lesquelles j'ai choisi ce personnage comme acteur principal de cette fanfiction.

Ensuite, comme sûrement beaucoup de lecteurs sur ce site, je suis allée lire les fictions anglaises, les auteurs anglais et américains étant beaucoup plus prolixes au sujet de ce personnage que ne le sont malheureusement les auteurs français. En quelques clics, j'ai dévoré pas mal de fanfictions, souvent très sympa, quoiqu'à force répétitives. Souvent le même schéma se répète: une jeune fille pas comme les autres croise, d'une manière ou d'une autre, la route de Godric qui, vampire âgé et suicidaire, s'éprend inconditionnellement et irrémédiablement d'elle. Il la sauve d'un danger quelconque, à moins que ce ne soit elle qui le sauve, et tout deux filent le parfait amour, souvent ponctué par un lien de sang et de beaucoup de guimauve avec un "happy end" à la fin. De temps à autre, la jeune fille s'avère être une créature magique - ange, nymphe ou que sais-je encore - dont le sang est absolument divin, à nul autre pareil. Honnêtement, si ce genre d'histoire est - avouons-le - toujours plaisant à lire et prête à rêver, j'ai trouvé que l'accumulation de clichés n'était, somme toute, pas très intéressant à écrire.

C'est pourquoi je me suis posé un petit défi. J'ai voulu voir ce que donnerait une fanfiction qui ne s'inscrirait pas strictement dans ce schéma-là mais qui, comme toutes les autres, garderait de ces thèmes cent fois revus et réchauffés à toutes les sauces ce petit quelque chose qui fait rêver et qui rend spéciale la relation entre Godric et l'héroïne. J'ai également voulu garder un peu de sucre sans verser dans la guimauve, bref, en faire juste assez sans en faire trop.

J'ai voulu, enfin, donner à Godric cet espoir qu'il n'a pas su trouver dans la série et lui insuffler une nouvelle vie, lui redonner un horizon et un avenir autre que l'aube à laquelle il s'est offert. J'ai voulu faire de lui l'emblème du renouveau plutôt que celui de la désillusion et du dramatique, tout en faisant justice à son âge et à la sagesse qui en résulte.

La scène se situe donc pendant la captivité de Godric, le soir de la veillée avant son sacrifice.

Une fois encore, j'implore votre clémence et espère tout de même vous faire passer un bon moment sur cette page.

**HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY IT ;)**

* * *

Le soleil venait juste de tomber derrière l'horizon.

Ses rayons, peu à peu affadis à mesure que le sommeil s'emparait de l'astre mourant, s'écoulaient sur les flans des collines alentours comme un filet d'eau claire qui luirait doucement, puis s'assècherait quand enfin viendrait la nuit. Les ombres grandissaient lentement, pas à pas, jusqu'à se rencontrer, se confondre, puis s'unir et ne devenir plus qu'un grand voile sombre qui, large et majestueux, dissimulait pudiquement sous ses draperies de ténèbres les formes rondes et généreuses de Dallas.

La grande, majestueuse Dallas.

Assis en tailleur sur le sol rugueux, yeux fermés, Godric s'imaginait le soleil disparaître entre les gratte-ciels, dispenser ses derniers rayons entre les formes symétriques des immeubles, par dessus les toits, à travers les fenêtres, et exhaler son dernier souffle chaleureux, brûlant, dans le dédalle des rues, carrefours et impasses où il finirait par mourir, brise à peine perceptible, sur la peau dorée de quelque humain dont l'odeur seule porterait encore la trace de son empire passé.

Jambes croisées, le dos droit, seul et silencieux, il tentait de se rappeler la sensation des rayons de midi sur son épiderme, le délicieux frisson que provoque la brise quand vient le soir, et le sentiment de paix, intense et bienfaiteur, que procure le jour qui touche à sa fin, pour mieux renaître le lendemain.

Au dessus de lui, à l'étage supérieur, il pouvait clairement entendre le piétinement des dizaines d'humains qui allaient et venaient, toujours pressés, hâtifs à ne rien faire, leurs éclats de voix impatients, leurs prières murmurées, la cohue des corps qui se meuvent, se frôlent et se rencontrent, tout cela dans la confusion la plus ordonnée qui soit, organisée et régulée par la voix haut-perchée et enthousiaste de Steve Newlin. Par vagues successives les prières s'élevaient, puis venaient les chants, les sermons et les lectures, et enfin le silence, précieux et bienfaiteur, si longuement attendu, désiré même, qu'il ne s'en faisait que plus parfait encore. Comme un écho du paradis. Si fragile et éphémère qu'un simple murmure suffit à le briser, comme une bulle de verre fin qui éclaterait au sol.

Alors les voix reprenaient, lourdes et discordantes, et se mêlaient dans le plus parfait désaccord, borborygme hybride et monstrueux où se rencontraient sopranes, altos et barytons, hommes, femmes et enfants, son clair, erratique ou rocailleux.

Refusant d'ouvrir les yeux, il s'immergea dans cette cacophonie infernale, tourbillon de voix indistinctes et anonymes. Il distingua un enfant en pleurs, sûrement ennuyé par la messe qui se déroulait sans aucun attrait pour son jeune âge, les murmures de quelques jeunes-filles plus intéressées par leurs voisins de banc que par le discours passionné du Révérend, le bâillement d'une matrone, le vrombissement sourd et caverneux des dizaines de gorges qui fredonnaient l'Ave Maria, puis le doux bruissement des étoffes qui se froissent, la respiration calme d'une foule qui se recueille, et enfin les commentaires approbateurs qui ponctuaient, ça et là, la lecture de l'Evangile.

Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux lorsque la messe s'acheva. Au contraire, il ferma plus étroitement les paupières, tic inutile mais qu'il avait malgré tout gardé de ce temps, très lointain désormais, où il était encore humain. Il se concentra d'avantage comme le bois des chaises raclait le sol, tout le monde se levant et s'apostrophant, tous en même temps, tous pour la même raison. Il ne prêta que peu d'attention aux commentaires qui furent échangés à propos du sermon du jour, pas plus qu'il ne s'inquiéta des états d'âme de l'enfant, ou des amourettes des jeunes filles. Au milieu de toutes ces voix, toutes ces discussions inutiles qui partaient de rien et ne menaient nulle part, il y en avait une – oh, pas très forte, à peine un souffle dans le désordre ambiant – qui retint son attention.

La voix était claire, aussi fluette que le murmure du vent entre les branches des saules en été, si frêle et ténue qu'elle menaçait de disparaître à tout instant, balayée par le hurlement des gorges de la foule. Elle articulait des mots ronds, polis comme des galets, et semblait chanter les syllabes comme une comptine adorée. Elle était si empreinte d'innocence, cette petite voix, toute fragile qu'elle était, pas encore sortie de l'enfance, pleine de candeur et d'étonnement pour tout ce qui se présentait.

Godric n'osa pas imaginer quels traits pouvaient bien correspondre à ces notes-là, si belles et enfantines. Alors il écouta, plus attentif que jamais, la petite voix chanter le nom de Steve Newlin.

Lorsqu'enfin le Révérend lui répondit, le son de sa voix, si hypocrite et éraillé, rompit le charme quelques instants. Puis l'enchantement revint, rendu plus beau encore par le gouffre qui séparait l'innocence brute de la duplicité la plus servile.

L'enfant parla, avec cette franchise qui accompagne la candeur du nouveau-né, cette absence de dissimulation qui vient avec l'éducation et la bienséance et qui, sans aucune conscience d'elle-même, révèle la beauté des intentions les plus pures et naïves qui soient.

Alors, sa petite voix remua quelque chose en Godric comme elle demandait :

« Pourquoi les vampires sont-ils mauvais ? »

Le Révérend sembla pris au dépourvu un instant, laissant échapper un souffle surpris. Du fond de sa cellule, Godric pensa. Il y avait tellement de réponses à cette question. Tellement de raisons. Une vague de mélancolie le prit à la gorge comme il réalisait que bientôt, la petite voix qu'il entendait recevrait sa réponse – la dure vérité, celle qui briserait une partie de sa candeur, ou du moins fissurerait sa bulle d'innocence. Il se demanda brièvement par quelle explication, parmi toutes celles possible, commencerait le Révérend.

Un bruit de tissu qui se froisse se fit entendre comme Steve Newlin semblait se baisser pour se mettre au niveau de l'enfant, probablement un sourire indulgent aux lèvres.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

La réponse vint immédiatement, un peu plus forte comme la petite répondait fièrement :

« Alice.

_ Alice ? C'est un joli prénom, ça. »

L'enfant émit un « hm » approbateur, et Godric sourit presque en l'imaginant hocher la tête avec conviction, comme le ferait n'importe quel bambin dans ces circonstances. Oui, Alice était un joli prénom.

« Dis-moi Alice, as-tu peur des monstres ? »

Une fois encore, la réponse vint naturellement, avec toute la sincérité que détiennent des propos d'enfant qui ne voit pas encore l'utilité de mentir.

« Oui. Des araignées et des chenilles. »

Newlin rit, de ce rire indulgent et forcé qu'il avait souvent, tandis qu'il considérait la réponse qui lui était offerte.

« Et des monstres dans les livres ? Tu as peur des monstres dans les livres ?

_ Non, parce que maman dit que les dragons n'existent pas. »

Godric se sentit sourire doucement, discrètement, malgré lui. Les réponses de l'enfant étaient si… naïves. Si sincères. Le son enchanteur de sa voix apaisait ses douleurs unes à unes, comme si ses simples notes dispersaient ses tors et sa culpabilité aussi simplement qu'elles assemblaient les syllabes, formaient des mots empreints de franchise.

Lorsqu'on lui parlait de monstres, l'enfant pensait aux chenilles, aux araignées et aux dragons. Des choses si simples, si ordinaires. Si loin de lui, du sang et des vampires…

« Il y a aussi des vampires, dans les livres…

_ Oui, mais ce ne sont pas les mêmes que les vrais. »

La réponse prit l'adulte au dépourvu. Et comme Newlin s'apprêtait à répliquer – le bruit répugnant d'une longue inspiration promettant un discours brillant comme lui seul savait les faire – Godric s'amusa de la vivacité d'esprit dont faisaient preuve la plupart des enfants, toujours aussi inattendue et déplaisante pour qui devait y faire face, mais si rafraîchissante pour quelqu'un d'aussi âgé qui lui, qui n'avait plus côtoyé pareille candeur depuis des décennies.

« Tu as raison… » admit Newlin.

« Mais tu sais, les vrais vampires sont bien plus terrifiants que ceux qu'on voit dans les livres. »

Le poids des ses fautes revint alors peser sur les épaules de Godric comme il considérait, à travers son propre passé, ses propres méfaits, quelles illustrations pouvaient être données aux propos du religieux. Il ne fut qu'à moitié étonné lorsque la petite voix s'éleva, fluette et intriguée, comme si elle ne parvenait pas à saisir ce qu'entendait l'adulte face à elle.

« Pourquoi ? »

Parce qu'il avait tué. Parce qu'il avait torturé, violé, démembré, arraché, disloqué et avalé, goulûment, à grandes rasades, par litres entiers; parce qu'il s'était vautré dans la luxure, complu dans le meurtre, exalté dans mort et dans la manipulation. Parce qu'il y avait prit _plaisir_.

Et pour tant d'autres raisons.

« Eh bien, parce qu'ils boivent du sang. Si un jour tu croises un vampire qui a faim, il te mordra, juste là – Godric supposa qu'il lui effleurait le cou, là où le folklore avait installé les marques de crocs du démon – et il te fera beaucoup de mal. Il te tuera rien que pour manger. Ou alors il tuera ta maman, ou ton papa. Tu ne voudrais pas que ça t'arrive, n'est-ce pas ? »

La petite dû secouer la tête, et Godric sourit tristement comme il se résignait à ne plus entendre sa petite voix. Bientôt, il s'imaginait l'entendre au milieu de toutes les autres, aussi discordante et infernale, pleine de haine et de ressentiments que son espèce n'avait fait, à son plus grand regret, qu'attiser.

Pourtant la petite voix reparut, toujours immaculée, comme si la précédente remarque du Révérend n'avait pas été entendue ou bien très peu, comme un vague écho dont elle n'aurait pas fait grand cas.

« Mais maintenant ils n'ont plus besoin de faire ça ? »

Godric eu un soupir triste. Le sang synthétique était infect, et trop peu nombreux étaient ceux de sa race qui étaient prêt à s'en contenter, ou même à renoncer à leurs anciennes conceptions vis-à-vis des humains.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Newlin répondit :

« Ils le feront quand même, ma petite, c'est dans leur nature.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'ils ne sont pas comme nous, ce sont des créatures de Satan.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que ce sont des monstres. Ils tuent, ils boivent notre sang et ils ne vivent que la nuit. »

La petite ne dit alors plus rien, comme profondément abîmée dans sa réflexion, comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre, bien que Godric sût que c'était impossible. Elle était trop jeune et innocente pour procéder à ce genre de raisonnement encore trop compliqué et retors pour son jeune esprit d'enfant.

Profitant de son silence, Newlin continua, sa voix emportée par la haine, bien que toujours savamment maîtrisée. Il pesait chaque mot, veillait à édulcorer son aversion et sa vision du monde vampirique afin de rester dans les limites que la bienséance exige face à une enfant.

« Ce sont des créatures du diable, et c'est notre devoir, à nous, les gentils, de les exterminer. »

Godric eu un rictus amer comme il recevait ces mots maintes fois répétés. Il ignorait sincèrement si, oui ou non, les vampires venaient de la main de Satan. Il avait cependant fini par se convaincre qu'ils étaient bannis du royaume de dieu, aussi les mots de Steve Newlin, bien que chargé de haine et de ressentiments, trouvèrent-ils quelque échos au fond de lui. Les vampires n'étaient pas naturels et n'avaient pas leur place dans ce monde.

Mais une fois encore, la petite voix, avec ses accents ronds comme des galets et ses syllabes mélodieuses, balaya ses doutes et ses remords d'un simple souffle, comme le vent chaud emporte des grains de sables dans son sillon bienheureux.

« Pourquoi c'est nous les gentils ? Pourquoi pas eux ? »

Du haut de ses deux-mille ans d'existence, jamais Godric ne s'était posé la question. Elle paraissait tellement absurde. Mais, posée comme elle l'était par cette toute petite voix d'enfant, avec tant de candeur et de naturel, elle devenait si logique et implacable, tellement inévitable, qu'il se surprit à y réfléchir. Pourquoi les vampires n'avaient-ils pas du bon en eux ? Eh bien… la réponse paraissait évidente : parce qu'ils étaient le mal.

_Oui_, souffla une autre petite voix au fond de son esprit, _mais __pourquoi__ ?_

« Eh bien, parce que dieu est de notre côté.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je suis Révérend.

_ Et alors ? »

Oui, _et alors ?_

Quelque chose trembla au fond de Godric tandis qu'un vent nouveau, né de la précédente brise, s'élevait et grondait en lui. La petite voix de l'enfant brisait, une à une, toutes ses convictions, toutes ses certitudes les plus profondes et les mieux ancrées.

Dans toute sa longue vie, il avait rencontré des dizaines de religieux. Des révérends, des prêtres, des abbés, des curés et des papes; des gourous, des indoues, des catholiques, des juifs et des musulmans; des saints, des impies, des sectaires et des fanatiques. Tous se réclamaient touchés de dieu, investis de sa mission divine. Mais tous n'étaient que des hommes. Des hommes inutiles, corrompus ou passifs, bornés, prodigues, habillés de soie ou de haillons, décorés de richesses, de sang ou de crasse. Tous, tous autant qu'ils étaient, n'étaient que des hommes.

Rien de plus que des hommes, si petits et si ridicules, si vains et insignifiants.

Des hommes, et non des dieux. Touchés de rien d'autre que de leur propres envies, de leurs désirs fous et de leur imagination.

Oui, Newlin était prêtre.

Et alors ?

Newlin était un homme, rien de plus. Quelle autorité, quelle force avait donc sa parole ? Qui donc était-il, cet homme-là pour, seul, décider de qui était bon, et qui était mauvais ?

Godric avait vu les religions massacrer des peuples entiers au nom de leur dieu. Il s'était brièvement intéressé à l'inquisition, à toutes ces guerres absurdes et sanglantes qui jalonnaient l'histoire des peuples de dieu. Mais l'erreur est humaine et, sachant de quelles horreurs étaient capables ceux de son espèce, bien plus barbares et inventifs que tout ce à quoi pouvaient prétendre quelques poignées d'humains, il avait fini par oublier que l'homme, même habillé d'une soutane, ne détenait pas plus de vérité que lui n'en avait.

« Et alors ? Et bien je suis porteur de la volonté de dieu, c'est à moi qu'il a confié la mission de faire régner le bien. »

La voix du Révérend tremblait comme il semblait réprimer une pointe d'agacement et d'indignation devant la remise en question de son autorité. Godric devina sans mal le rictus contrit qui devait, à cet instant, raidir ses traits. Et comme le vent en lui enflait, encore et toujours, jusqu'à devenir tornade, la réponse de l'enfant tomba, aussi inéluctable que le lever du jour après la nuit.

« Pourquoi ? »

Godric fut soudain prit du besoin insensé de prendre une grande inspiration, une goulée d'air frais qui s'engouffra dans ses poumons et gonfla sa poitrine jusqu'à l'excès, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus et que son souffle se bloque, incapable d'en soutenir plus. La tempête en lui grondait et balayait tout sur son passage. Religions, conviction, culpabilité et surtout, condamnation.

Lui qui était là pour mourir, lui qui était venu expier, voilà que tous les murs qui l'enfermaient dans le couloir de la mort tombaient un à un, s'écroulaient avec fracas et faisaient trembler le sol, s'amassaient en tas de gravas à ses pieds et dégageaient un horizon auquel il n'aurait jamais pu songer, n'eût été la présence de cette voix minuscule, cette petite brise discrète et chaleureuse qui avait déclenché en lui l'ouragan qui brisait ses chaînes, maillon après maillon.

Lorsqu'il expira, lentement, profondément, tous ses doutes disparurent, balayés en même temps que son souffle, millénaire, s'échappait de sa poitrine. La condamnation de son espèce, l'impasse dans laquelle il était alors, sa culpabilité et ce sentiment de n'être pas à sa place, tout cela s'enfuit et disparu soudain, découvrant, sous les gravas, les pousses fraîches d'une herbe nouvelle, plus verte et plus belle que la précédente ne l'avait jamais été.

A cet instant, Godric compris. Il n'était pas le mal, ni la mort. Il était un vampire avec, certes, le poids des erreurs de son passé, mais doté de cette force qui avait changé le genre humain, cette volonté qui désormais brûlait au fond de lui.

Il pouvait _changer_.

Devenir meilleur, améliorer les choses. Il n'était pas voué au mal. Les vampires, autant que les hommes, avaient ce choix-là, celui de pouvoir aider ou tuer. Cette enfant qui questionnait Newlin n'avait, à son égard, ni haine, ni peur, ni préjugé. Rien d'autre qu'une honnête curiosité, un intérêt si pur et cristallin qu'il lui avait ouvert les yeux. La coexistence était possible, et bien plus proche qu'il ne l'avait jamais espérée. Il leur suffisait, à eux, vampires, de le choisir. De choisir la coexistence à la domination, l'égalité à l'assertion.

Et lui, Godric, avait peut-être son rôle à y jouer.

A l'étage, Newlin s'agaça. Son souffle se fit insensiblement plus rauque, signe d'un agacement profond et d'une pointe de colère qui, s'ils passèrent certainement inaperçus aux yeux des quelques humains présents, n'échappèrent pas à l'ouïe surdéveloppée du vampire. Sa tiare tombait, suivie du sceptre qui se fracassa au sol à grands éclats. Sa soutane se consumait sur ses épaules tandis que la Bible, sa si belle Bible qui ne disait pas un seul mot à propos des vampires, s'enflammait entre ses doigts et s'évanouissait aux quatre vents, balayée par la bourrasque qui se jouait de lui, attisait les flammes et emportait les cendres pour qu'il ne reste plus rien, sinon des pages blanches qu'il faudrait réécrire.

Steve Newlin n'était qu'un homme, et il venait de s'en souvenir.

« Mais parce que c'est comme ça. Tu comprendras plus tard, ma petite. »

Les paroles du religieux achevèrent de convaincre Godric tandis qu'il entendait le dernier maillon qui l'enchaînait éclater dans un bruit mat, métallique, qui se répercuta entre les parois désormais infinies de son horizon.

Newlin n'avait aucune réponse à donner, aucune preuve à fournir qui répondrait à la question de l'enfant. Il ne détenait pas la parole de dieu. Personne ne la détenait car dieu était, avait toujours été, et serait toujours désespérément muet.

Alors, Godric ouvrit les yeux. Devant lui, les barreaux métalliques de sa cellule, sombres et désormais tellement inutiles. Il en tordit un, puis deux, puis la rangée toute entière, et fit un pas au-dehors. Il se sentit alors nouveau, comme si ses deux-mille ans d'existence s'étaient envolés avec sa douleur pour que ne reste plus que l'espoir, si vif et brûlant, d'une rédemption autre que sa propre destruction. La vie lui revint par vagues, chaque fois plus grandes, et il sentit monter en lui un enthousiasme qu'il croyait éteint depuis longtemps.

C'était comme si la lumière lui était rendue.

Soudain, un vacarme monstrueux s'éleva au dessus de lui. Les cris terrorisés des dizaines d'humains présents dans la nef éclatèrent en tonnerres fébriles et dissonants qui firent trembler les murs solides de l'édifice. Des pleurs s'élevèrent, puis des jurons et des menaces, des supplications.

Au dessus de ce concert effroyable, la voix de Stan gronda, pleine de menace et ivre du carnage à venir :

« Tu pensais peut-être qu'on allait te laisser fonder ta petite armée sans rien faire ? Newlin ! Tu vas mourir ce soir ! »

Sans perdre une seconde, Godric quitta le sous-sol de l'église, fracturant sans peine la lourde porte à double-battants, sertie de chaines et de loquets métalliques qui sautèrent d'un coup sec comme il courrait hors de sa prison. A l'étage, des dizaines de vampires, tout crocs dehors, s'apprêtaient à massacrer des fidèles blancs de peurs, sanglotant sur leurs jambes tremblantes, leurs yeux fous roulant dans leurs orbites inondées de larmes.

Instinctivement il chercha la petite voix, tout près de la silhouette éperdue de Steve Newlin, et il sentit son estomac faire un horrible bond dans son ventre en songeant que l'enfant était, en ce moment-même, en danger et probablement terrorisée.

C'est alors qu'il la trouva, aussi minuscule que sa voix était fluette, si fine et fragile aux pieds du vampire qui, à deux pas d'elle, s'apprêtait à égorger sa mère avec une rare satisfaction que laissaient deviner ses yeux brillants de convoitise et d'anticipation. Sa peau était toute lisse, et paraissait très douce, à peine rosée comme les pèches gorgées du soleil d'été. Elle avait les cheveux bruns, d'un chocolat tendre et soyeux qui rehaussait le vert pâle de ses yeux, tout grand ouverts et l'air un brin surpris, comme si elle ne comprenait pas encore ce qu'il se passait devant elle.

Godric s'étonna de ses traits ronds et harmonieux, communs à tant d'enfants en bas-âge mais dont la beauté lui avait, jusqu'alors, échappé. Avec le temps, il l'avait oubliée. Mais désormais, son petit nez rond, légèrement retroussé, ses joues pleines et ses lèvres boudeuses, cet air inquisiteur et sans malveillance aucune, tout cela le frappa comme si c'eût été la première fois, comme si jamais, de toute sa longue vie, il n'avait encore vu pareille frimousse enfantine. Et il resta là, hébété le temps d'une seconde, presque oublieux des cris infernaux des humains, des relents lourds et entêtants de leur terreur et des grondements gutturaux des vampires, juste à la regarder, cette petite humaine si fragile entre leurs mains.

Ce ne fut que lorsque l'attention de l'un des vampires se porta sur elle qu'il sortit de sa transe pour intervenir.

Aussi vite que sa nature le lui permettait, il atteignit le sommet de l'autel et commanda d'une voix posée, mais ferme et assurée :

« Ca suffit ! »

Aussitôt, tous les vampires présents dans la nef se figèrent d'un commun mouvement, contraints par l'autorité de leur shérif. Du coin de l'œil, Godric ne pu s'empêcher de vérifier du côté de l'enfant qui, ceinturée par les bras puissants de l'un de ses congénères, le regardait de ses yeux ronds, un peu effrayés à présent, mais où brillait toujours cette étincelle de candeur et d'innocence qui le couvait de sa chaleur rassurante, promesse d'un avenir plus brillant que le soleil. Alors, Godric parla, d'une voix claire et forte, une voix où résidaient ses deux-mille ans d'expérience et où avait prit place, il s'en rendit compte, les notes fraîches de l'espoir.

Aux vampires, il assura qu'aucun mal ne lui avait été fait. Aux humains, il rendit la liberté, et leur proposa la paix. Car la coexistence était possible, il le savait.

Pendant quelques instants, personne ne bougea. Puis les vampires relâchèrent leur prise sur les fidèles qui, un par un, levèrent les yeux vers lui. L'enfant rejoignit sa mère, un sourire radieux aux lèvres et, bien qu'il sût qu'elle n'avait probablement pas compris toute l'étendue de ce qui venait de se dérouler, Godric sentit que quelque part, il était sur la bonne voie. Ce sourire aurait pu faner, puis mourir si lui, un vampire dont les deux-mille ans n'étaient que crimes et obscénités, n'était pas intervenu pour montrer un chemin différent.

Il venait de faire son premier pas vers la rédemption – cette rédemption qu'il avait si chèrement désiré en s'offrant à la mort et dont il venait d'entamer le délicieux achèvement sous l'œil de l'innocence et du renouveau – devant cette enfant à qui il devait la lumière et son avenir.

Au pied de l'autel, le masque aimable et distingué de Newlin éclata en morceaux comme il le considérait avec toute la haine et la répugnance que ses traits pouvaient en contenir. Et, sous les yeux des dizaines de chrétiens réunis, il vociféra un flot d'insanités, déversa tant de haine et de rancœur que sa forme désordonnée, informe, mouvante au sol semblait se convulser sur elle-même, agitée qu'elle était de soubresauts infernaux et monstrueux. Il tendit enfin sa gorge dans une ultime démonstration de folie, et pria qu'on le tue, qu'on égorge tous les êtres humains présents ici et que dieu, dans sa miséricorde, les protègerait.

Godric considéra un instant cet homme aux traits distordus, au faciès hideux et à l'âme si noire qui s'agitait à ses pieds. Cet homme qui représentait la sacro-sainte Bible, et dont il était dit qu'il détenait la parole de dieu. Cet homme qui portait et répandait cette parole qu'il avait eu la sottise de croire, et que l'enfant avait su faire voler en éclat.

L'homme saint, le porte-parole de la volonté divine crachait haine et poison, implorant que l'on abatte les enfants de dieu.

Alors, il releva la tête et considéra les fidèles, un par un.

« Vous tous qui êtes ici, souhaitez-vous vraiment mourir au nom de la folie de cet homme ? »

Les yeux de Newlin, exorbités et pleins de démence, se portèrent alors sur l'assemblée. Personne, parmi les fidèles, ne rencontra son regard sans frémir.

Godric dû contenir un sourire comme il sentait la brise familière revenir puis balayer, grain de sable après grain de sable, toutes les certitudes les mieux ancrées, toute la confiance jusqu'alors placée en la parole de Steve Newlin, cet aveuglement irraisonné et dangereux dans lequel ils s'étaient complus pendant si longtemps.

L'enfant, elle, le regardait de ses grands yeux verts, et semblait suspendue à ses lèvres.

Godric se sentit alors tout puissant, plein d'une force qui n'avait rien à voir avec le sang surnaturel qui coulait dans ses veines.

Car lui, avait la réponse à ses questions.

Pourquoi les vampires étaient-ils mauvais ?

Ils ne l'étaient pas. Comme les humains, ils avaient de bons comme de mauvais côtés, avec seulement plus de moyens et plus de temps pour s'y complaire.

Pourquoi la parole d'un religieux – celle de Steve Newlin – devait-elle faire office de loi ?

Ce n'était pas le cas. La parole d'un homme n'appartient jamais qu'à lui-même, et il revient à chacun de fonder son propre jugement. Newlin ne possédait aucune vérité, que ce soit celle de dieu ou d'un autre.

La coexistence était possible.

Alors, s'adressant à la foule, il répondit, une à une, aux questions de l'enfant.

Personne ne l'interrompit. Toutes les oreilles, toutes les consciences et les attentions étaient portées sur lui, grandes ouvertes et captivées, jusqu'à ce qu'il conclue puis se taise.

Le silence tomba. Les regards se croisèrent, comme s'ils se rencontraient pour la toute première fois. Certains demeurèrent sceptiques; d'autres s'égarèrent, comme incapables de reconnaître ce sur quoi ils se portaient, mais tous perdirent cette étincelle de haine qui flambait dans les yeux de Steve Newlin. A cet instant, Godric su que la barrière entre leurs deux espèces, si elle n'était pas encore tombée, venait de s'abaisser de quelques infimes millimètres.

Lentement, comme hébétés, les fidèles quittèrent l'église les uns après les autres, silencieux, abîmés dans leurs pensées, suivis de quelques vampires. Newlin fut évacué dans la plus grande indifférence, deux vampires l'empoignant sous les aisselles pour le jeter dehors, indemne.

Godric descendit de l'autel et croisa le regard d'Eric, qu'il avait senti dans la nef sans pourtant le repérer dans la foule. Il lui sourit discrètement, et fut amusé de sentir l'étonnement de sa progéniture devant la chaleur nouvelle qui brûlait dans ses yeux. Puis il se tourna en direction de l'enfant.

Accrochée au bas de la jupe de sa mère, la petite regardait autour d'elle comme si elle essayait de tout voir, tout enregistrer. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, Godric ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore, avec toute la douceur et la chaleur dont il ne se croyait, depuis bien longtemps, plus capable. L'enfant lui rendit son sourire et tira par à-coups sur la jupe de sa mère, qui baissa les yeux sur elle. D'un grand sourire qui rayonnait d'innocence, elle lui demanda si elle pouvait venir le voir.

Godric sentit son ventre se nouer à peine comme il se demandait si, après tant d'années passées dans l'obscurité, il saurait s'adresser à l'enfant sans l'effrayer ou sans lui faire de mal. Pourtant, tous ses doutes furent balayés comme la mère de la petite, après quelques longues minutes d'hésitation et de regards anxieux, lui accorda à demie-voix la permission d'approcher. Il s'avança alors, épargnant à la petite la peine de se déplacer. Il était, de toute façon, bien trop attiré par cette âme candide pour résister à son appel une seconde de plus. Il lui devait, après tout, sa lumière et son renouveau.

Petit à petit, la distance qui le séparait de la silhouette minuscule de l'enfant s'étrécit jusqu'à disparaître, emportant avec elle ses doutes et ses peurs. Les grands yeux verts le fixaient sans crainte, curieux et fascinés, et il se surprit à en admirer la couleur, reflet de son âme encore immaculée. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur son visage juvénile et, sans qu'il ait à y penser, il s'accroupit devant elle et caressa d'un doigt sa joue ronde, appréciant la texture veloutée de sa peau et la chaleur bienfaisante qui s'en dégageait. Il s'imprégna de son souffle discret comme de son odeur, si fruitée et acidulée, chargée des saveurs de l'été. Puis, rouvrant des yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermé, il lui sourit doucement.

« Tu as sauvé beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui, petite Alice. » dit-il, et sa voix n'excéda pas le murmure tandis qu'il caressait sa joue d'un geste absent, ses yeux détaillant son visage, apprenant ses traits et buvant ses rondeurs comme une liqueur délicieuse.

L'enfant se laissa faire, ses grands yeux balayant son propre visage de la même manière, avec tant d'innocence que Godric se sentit nu, exposé jusqu'aux confins de son âme face à ce regard sans jugement. Puis sa petite main s'éleva et se posa sur sa joue, si froide en comparaison, et suivit des lignes imaginaires qui descendirent jusqu'à son cou, puis son torse sur lequel elle prit appui, ses doigts se refermant sur son tee-shirt somme elle s'y agrippait, pour élever son visage à la hauteur de celui du vampire. Un grand sourire, radieux et sincère, illumina ses traits comme elle déclarait, son nez à deux centimètres à peine du sien :

« Dis, je peux poser une dernière question ? »

Godric se sentit submergé par une joie inexplicable face à cette bouille gracieuse et rayonnante qui, avec toute la franchise et la candeur du monde, lui demandait ce qu'il ne pouvait lui refuser.

Après tout, c'étaient ses questions qui l'avaient sauvé.

« Est-ce que tout va aller mieux, maintenant ? »

A cet instant, Godric ne su dire si elle parlait du presque-massacre qui venait d'avoir lieu, de la situation entre vampires et humains en général, ou de sa propre situation à lui, qui était si mal et désirait tant mourir avant qu'elle ne change sa vie. L'incertitude ne l'embarrassa pourtant pas, toutes les réponses étant identiques :

« Oui, tout ira mieux. C'est promis. »

La petite le scruta quelques secondes de ses yeux verts, avant d'opiner fermement de la tête, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

« Hm ! »

Godric lui ébouriffa les cheveux, se surprenant dans ce geste qui lui paraissait tellement naturel, et se redressa doucement. D'un regard, il scanna les vampires alentours, et revint sur la petite. Il la prit par les épaules et l'embrassa sur le front, ses lèvres effleurant à peine sa peau rosée.

« Je vais te promettre autre chose, petite Alice. »

A ces mots, l'enfant le regarda d'un air curieux. Sa mère, au début tendue par la proximité entre un vampire et sa fille, s'était légèrement relaxée et ne regardait plus la scène que d'un œil attentif, comme n'importe quelle mère regarderait l'échange qui se tiendrait entre son enfant et un inconnu qui n'avait, à première vue, aucune mauvaise intention.

« Une promesse ? »

Il approuva d'un hochement de tête. Doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, il porta un doigt à sa bouche et en entailla la pulpe dans toutefois découvrir ses crocs, laissant perler une unique goutte de son sang qu'il lui tendit.

« Oui, une promesse. Est-ce que tu me ferais confiance ? »

Ce disant, il jeta un regard à la mère de la petite qui, à la vue du sang, s'était de nouveau raidie, comme paniquée de qu'il pourrait faire à sa fille. Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant qui, bien qu'il n'apaisât pas ses craintes, la convainquit de ne pas encore intervenir.

Alice examina le doigt où avait fleuri la perle carmine, puis plongea dans ses yeux avant que ne vienne sa réponse.

« Hm. » dit-elle en hochant la tête.

Alors, Godric approcha lentement son doigt de sa bouche dont les lèvres, fines et souples, se séparèrent lorsqu'elle compris ce qu'il voulait. Elle avala son sang sans se douter que le liquide, millénaire, s'insinuerait au cœur de ses chairs, imprégnerait ses tissus et se graverait en elle jusqu'à se fondre dans son essence, se glisser à l'intérieur de ses os. Un frisson remonta le long de l'échine du vampire comme il sentait l'enfant devenir une partie de lui. Il sentit sa curiosité, sa confiance et son innocence comme s'il les buvait à la lie, et un sentiment de satisfaction intense s'empara de lui.

Lorsqu'il retira son doigt des lèvres entrouvertes de la petite, la coupure avait déjà disparu. Tout doucement, il replaça une mèche chocolat derrière son oreille.

« Je te promet que personne ne te fera jamais de mal. C'est d'accord ? »

Les yeux de l'enfant pétillèrent comme elle le fixait avec un grand sourire, puis regardait sa mère, dont les traits exprimaient alors la stupeur, avant de revenir sur lui.

« Oui ! »

Satisfait, il se releva et regarda à tour de rôle les vampires qui, tous, le fixaient d'un air surpris, presque ahuri. Eric lui-même ne parvint pas à contenir sa surprise devant le comportement si protecteur de son créateur vis-à-vis d'une simple humaine – un modèle réduit, qui plus est. Tous se doutaient plus ou moins de ce qui allait suivre, mais aucun ne pouvait se résoudre à y croire. Pourtant, Godric n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de ses actions de toute sa longue vie.

Plaçant une main sur la tête de l'enfant, il parla d'une voix claire et forte, s'assurant que chacun ait bien saisi chaque infime intonation de ses mots.

« Alice est mienne. Aucun vampire ne la blessera ni ne s'abreuvera de son sang à moins de vouloir en découdre avec moi. Est-ce clair ? »

Sa question reçut un chœur de « Oui, Shérif » abasourdis tandis que les quelques humains présents hésitaient entre panique et approbation.

Se retournant face à l'enfant, Godric lui sourit doucement et l'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front avant de la rendre à l'étreinte de sa mère qui, inquiétée par sa déclaration, semblait vouloir la dérober à sa vue. Il jeta un dernier regard à la petite, lui adressa un dernier sourire, un signe de la main, puis se détourna et quitta l'église d'un pas serein, suivi par les dizaines de vampires restants et par la sensation, ténue mais indéfectible, que quelque chose de chaleureux réchauffait son âme. La présence d'Alice diffusait lentement sa chaleur au creux de sa poitrine, et il sourit dans la nuit en songeant que le lien de sang qu'il ressentait, parce qu'il avait été formé à un si jeune âge, ne disparaîtrait jamais jusqu'à ce que la vieillesse l'emporte. A ses côtés, il pouvait sentir la curiosité d'Eric, autant que son agitation que nourrissait son éternelle impatience. Alors, Godric sourit doucement et leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé qui, inchangé depuis des millénaires, lui paru soudain plus vaste et plus étincelant que jamais.

« Patience, Eric. » murmura-t-il.

« Je t'expliquerai tout. »

Il marqua une pause, comme plongé dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il en ressorti, quelques secondes plus tard, ses traits étaient détendus, son visage serein.

« Demain… »

Oui, demain.

Car en contemplant le ciel obscur, pailleté de milliers d'éclats de verre, Godric su qu'il ne verrait pas l'aube du lendemain; ni celles qui suivraient. Il avait décidé que vivre en valait la peine et, posant une main sur sa poitrine silencieuse, il cru sentir le battement fantôme d'un cœur nouveau, mû par une brise discrète et chaleureuse, soufflée par cette petite partie de lui, si minuscule et si puissante, qu'il chérissait tendrement et qu'il garderait sauve la nuit suivante, et toutes celles qui suivraient.


End file.
